Happy Birthday, Duo Maxwell!
by SteelDolls
Summary: Akaito x Kaito. It's June 15! And Akaito wants to 'celebrate' anime character Duo Maxwell's birthday by eating cake with Kaito in a very specific way. Contains mild kink, consensual yaoi, PWP, frosting, reference to 'Gundam Wing' character Duo Maxwell. Not a crossover fic.


_Random AkaiKai PWP with frosting fic, this bit of super mildly kinky fluff was made specifically for Duo Maxwell's birthday, which is today, June 15! Please celebrate with me by having a piece of cake. :)_

...

Akaito walked into the bedroom, a piece of cake with some good looking frosting balanced on a plate in his hands. Kaito looked up and smiled.

"What've you got there? Cake?" Kaito asked, "Is it a special occassion?"

"Yeah. It's June 15," Akaito smiled back at the bluenette. "Duo Maxwell's birthday. We gotta celebrate."

"Duo... what?" Kaito frowned.

"You know. From Gundam Wing," Akaito explained, and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his lover.

"You mean that anime you've been watching?" Kaito's voice sounded a little exasperated, he raised his eyebrow at the crimson-haired Vocaloid. "You're celebrating an anime character's birthday, Akaito."

"Yeah, and I brought cake," Akaito retorted with. Kaito sighed, holding his head like he had a sudden headache. "What? Come on, the dude helped save the earth."

"In an /anime,/" Kaito elaborated for Akaito.

"It's got buttercream frosting," Akaito offered with a smirk. Kaito looked back up, paying a little closer attention.

"Oh...? Well, I guess..." Kaito finally shrugged. He reached out to grab the plate and the cake from Akaito's hands, but Akaito moved it away from Kaito.

"No, no, not like that. We have to celebrate properly," Akaito's grin was back. "You can't eat it just like that, by yourself. I want to eat it together with you."

Kaito quirked his eyebrow again. "Okay, so get two forks."

"No, not like that either," Akaito's grin grew a little bigger. "This is a special birthday. We need to do it a special way. With your clothes off."

Kaito blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. So THAT was what this was about. "Uh," he started to say, but Akaito cut him off.

"Come on, you don't want to be ungrateful to the 'god of death,' do you?" Akaito teased, referencing the anime and the character again. "Take 'em off."

Kaito glared up at Akaito, knowing when he was being teased. If that's the way his lover wanted it, then... Kaito stood up from the bed in front of Akaito, slipped his fingers underneath the bottom edge of his shirt and slowly shimmied it up off over his head, stretching out his back in an arch as he did so, staring directly at his lover's face.

Akaito's eyes were glued to Kaito's body, and Kaito smiled innocently back at him. Two could play the teasing game.

Kaito hooked his fingers under his waistband, moving them back and forth from his stomach to near his hip, slowly, before bending and sliding his pants and underwear down a little bit at a time, moving his hips erotically both for efficiency's sake and for seduction's sake. When he raised himself back upright, he arched his back slightly again, licking his lips naughtily and staring at Akaito, issuing a silent challenge to the crimson-haired Vocaloid.

"Damn," Akaito muttered. "You trying to give me a nosebleed, Kaito?"

Kaito flashed a quick grin that ruined his sultry image. "You started it."

"Climb up on the bed, I wanna eat the cake together with you," Akaito replied, looking more hungry than Kaito imagined the cake would cause.

Kaito flopped down on the bed on his stomach, making the mattress bounce slightly. He rolled over and tilted his head, smiling as Akaito lost his own clothes and scooted closer to Kaito.

"No, that other way was good. Roll back over again," Akaito demanded. Kaito glanced at the cake in Akaito's hand.

"How am I supposed to eat it with you if I'm facing the bed?" Kaito asked plaintively. Akaito smirked again.

"Don't worry, I know just how," Akaito said, and pressed his hand against Kaito's shoulder, encouraging the bluenette to obey him. Kaito pouted for a moment.

"You'd better not eat it all by yourself while I'm not watching," The bluenette scolded Akaito mildly. Kaito felt a warm, familiar hand touching against his upper, inner thigh, and smiled into the bed. He arched his hips up slightly, encouraging the touch by opening his legs a little.

"You'd rather do something other than just eat cake, wouldn't you?" Kaito softly called out to Akaito, then jolted slightly as he felt a cool, thick substance probing against his asshole. Kaito's eyes closed slightly and leaned back against the touch.

Akaito laughed slightly, amused at something. Kaito frowned. "What?"

"You're getting the first bite right now, Kaito," Akaito smirked to himself, watching his finger, covered in thick frosting, slowly enter Kaito's rear end. Kaito's shocked face, half turned over his shoulder was a priceless sight. "Does it taste good?" Akaito asked in a purring tone.

Kaito could feel his insides twitching, clenching against Akaito's finger. He blushed hotly; this kind of thing...

Akaito chuckled again, and leaned forward to whisper against Kaito's ear, "You look good enough to eat. I think I'll eat you all up, by myself."

Akaito's finger, along with the frosting, massaged inside of Kaito gently. Akaito pressed in a little more deeply, feeling around and stretching the tight muscle, using the frosting as his lubricant. Kaito clenched his teeth and bit back a low moan as Akaito fingered him.

Pulling his hand away, Akaito swiped another fingerful of the rich frosting from the cake, and pressed against Kaito's hole once more. The bluenette's thighs were shaking slightly, and Akaito felt amusement bubble up alongside his lust. The redhead pushed his finger in again, greasing Kaito up well with the sugary confection.

"Nngn," Kaito bit back a low moan a little too late. Akaito's keen ears didn't miss a beat. The redheaded Vocaloid pressed a second finger against Kaito's now-messy-with-partially-melted-frosting hole. He was surprised when there wasn't much resistance. Maybe the idea of a sweet treat in his bottom was as interesting to Kaito as it had been to Akaito, when he had picked up the cake from the store.

Akaito removed his fingers after a few pleasant moments of thrusting and scissoring, wanting to taste the confection, too. He moved his head down near Kaito's ass, placing his hands on Kaito's hips to steady himself. He didn't mind that there was still frosting on one of his hands, or that it smeared against the skin of the bluenette's soft, smooth hip.

"Share it with me, Kaito," Akaito whispered, his breath tickling against Kaito's opening, and he opened his mouth to lick gently at the frosting with the tip of his pink tongue. Kaito groaned, despite himself.

Akaito smiled, his mouth against Kaito's asshole. "Tastes good," He proclaimed, and leaned forward for another taste, probing his tongue into Kaito's entrance, licking away at the remains of the frosting, melted from Kaito's body heat. It smelled like a bakery and sex.

'Good combination,' Akaito thought, approvingly, as he forced his tongue in further, the wet muscle wriggling against Kaito's insides to pick up more traces of the sweet frosting. Kaito's hips moved back against Akaito's face, trying to encourage him deeper.

Akaito held Kaito's hips harder, willing him to be still, as he lapped Kaito's insides. He smiled awkwardly, his mouth against Kaito's hole, and his tongue still inside, as he felt Kaito's clenching and releasing, shivering against him.

"Mm," Akaito told Kaito as he removed his tongue from Kaito's backside, trailing his hands down the bluenette's hips. Kaito was panting slightly, his eyes glazed. "I was right. This cake is delicious."

Kaito's face was already too flushed for Akaito to tell if his comment caused his blue-haired lover to blush. He smiled down at Kaito, admiring his smooth, sexy bodyline and soft skin, the nape of his neck, and how his mussed hair fell over his head.

Akaito swiped up another bit of frosting, smearing it against Kaito's hole again, then grabbing another fingerful to smear on the head of his own throbbing, hard cock. The bluenette shivered at the cool sensation of the new layer of frosting, but bit his lip and stayed still like a good boy.

"Itadakimasu," Akaito laughed a little at his own joke, and aimed his cock to nudge against Kaito's opening. The bluenette moaned softly as Akaito pushed slowly, surely, inside, feeling the familiar stetch and fullness.

Akaito had to remember to breathe. No matter how many times he had Kaito, it always felt just as good. The bluenette was pure sex. And Akaito appreciated and loved every minute of it.

Pulling out slightly and pushing back in, Akaito felt the frosting squishing erotically between their two hot bodies, melting into and over them, and leaving a strong fragrance of vanilla, sugar, and butter in the room. Akaito imagined he could eat the frosting by breathing the air in deeply enough.

Akaito rocked his body back and forth against Kaito. The bluenette stayed still for a little while as his body adapted to Akaito's cock inside of it, then began pushing back against the redhead rhythmically, letting out quiet noises of pleasure that made Akaito catch his breath.

"Nmm," Akaito murmured meaninglessly, as Kaito's walls eased up a little bit, and allowed him better access to move harder, more quickly, inside of the willing bluenette. Akaito pressed his hips in strongly, again, again, again, delighting in the sexual feeling of his partner's insides.

"It's good, it's good, Akaito," Kaito was panting out from underneath him, urging Akaito on, to go harder, faster, as deeply as he wanted to go inside of Kaito. The bluenette's breathless, begging voice went straight to Akaito's cock, and he obeyed the longing demands.

Akaito reached around Kaito's hip to grab Kaito's bouncing cock with his frosting-stained fingers. Kaito groaned appreciatively, arching his back and thrusting into Akaito's hand. Akaito leaned over Kaito's backside, spooning together with him from behind, and pressing his heated lips against Kaito's neck, sucking the tender flesh there lightly as Akaito continued to fuck his lover.

"Uhhhhn," Kaito moaned. Kaito's sound, Kaito's scent, Kaito's feel... all of it was Akaito's. The redhead acted without thought, reverting to his instinctual habits, as he pushed harder, harder, faster, against Kaito, seeking his release even as he pumped Kaito's cock quickly with his closed fist.

"Ahhh!" Kaito cried out, arching once again, his legs trembling, and his insides trembling too. Akaito gritted his teeth at the sensation as Kaito came hard, his sperm shooting out in a beautiful, white pattern onto their bedspread.

Akaito gasped, his own pleasure throbbing, but it wasn't quite enough. Not yet... He opened his mouth against Kaito's neck, breathing hard, letting the bluenette feel the heat and moisture of his mouth as he panted openly, moving his head down further, to the juncture of Kaito's neck and shoulder. Akaito pushed his hips forward strongly and lustfully bit down hard on Kaito's elastic muscle there.

Kaito cried out at the sudden pain, but Akaito was riding him too hard, holding his hips bodily to him, pressing his stomach against Kaito's back, and gripping him hard with his teeth sunk into Kaito's flesh. There was no way for the bluenette to get away, and that was how Akaito wanted it.

'Mine, you're mine,' was all the hazy thought Akaito could come up with, and it was enough, it was enough, his hips snapping forward again, forcefully, forcefully, becoming one with Kaito, the scent of sugar, vanilla, and sex heavy in the air. Kaito's scent heady in his nose, Kaito's flesh between his teeth and against his tongue.

Akaito cried out, releasing Kaito from the hold of his bite, arching his back to fling his head up in the air as he came, hard, inside of Kaito, his sperm mingling with the remnants of the frosting that Akaito hadn't managed to fuck out of the bluenette's sexy little hole.

Akaito panted harshly, pasting himself to Kaito's back for several long moments, trying to let his heart recover. Kaito shifted slightly beneath him, and Akaito regretfully and slowly pulled out of his lover. He smiled as he looked down at where their two bodies had joined. There was white sticky stuff there. Akaito wondered whether it would be sweet or musky if he tasted it.

Sighing in pleasure and satisfaction, Akaito flopped his body bonelessly down next to Kaito. The bluenette curled up next to him, hugging him around the chest and stomach. Akaito smiled happily at Kaito, and kissed his cheek. The bluenette smiled easily back, his eyes looking satisfied.

"Good birthday present, Akaito," Kaito couldn't help teasing the redhead, smiling while he spoke. "Even though it's for an anime character."

Akaito grinned suddenly, as if a thought occurred to him.

"Well, Kaito, you know, it could be worse..." Akaito trailed off, snuggling the bluenette closer to him in a tender embrace. "It could be Miku's birthday."

Kaito's pleasantly drifting mind froze and his eyes snapped back open against Akaito's chest. He sweatdropped for a moment, then quietly snuggled back down to enjoy the post-coital bliss of the moment. The cake was left forgotten to the side of the bed as the two drifted off toward sleep.

Akaito's words still echoed in the bluenette's ears, though.


End file.
